Orgoglio e pregiudizio
by Lesbian Vibes
Summary: Cosa succede se un gay pride incontra un corteo (cosiddetto) "di riparazione"? E se da una parte c'è una Beca che sventola una bandiera arcobaleno e dall'altra una Chloe che brandisce un rosario e un crocifisso? Bechloe AU - Finalmente in italiano! Qualcuno doveva pur iniziare, no? (Aggiornamento settimanale la domenica)


Azzurro. Un azzurro meraviglioso.

E poi rosso, arancione, giallo, verde, blu, viola, e ogni altro colore della tavolozza stupenda della vita.

Le nostre bandiere sventolavano alte nel cielo di San Diego.

Palloncini variopinti, striscioni, e canti.

Canti di gioia, ovunque, un coro di voci, megafoni.

Io partecipavo attivamente a quell'esplosione di vita, e l'orgoglio fluiva in me come sangue vivo.

Tu eri di fianco a me. Tu, zia, tu ci sei sempre stata, anche ora che non ci sei più.

Ed è lì che l'ho vista la prima volta.

Quei due occhi grandi e azzurri... la prima cosa che ho notato in quella calca.

Il suo viso perfetto, una bellezza così grande in mezzo a quell'esiguo corteo di teste bianche, di volti distorti dall'odio.

Loro pensavano di opporsi alla nostra esplosione di colore: con quel bianco spento avevano l'arrogante pretesa di mostrarci la via della purezza, con il bianco del nulla volevano combattere in nome della vita quel gioioso mare di colore che inondava le vie assolate di San Diego, impossessandosi prepotentemente dei cuori di chiunque ci guardasse. Volevano combattere i nostri colori con il bianco, per insegnarci a vivere secondo le loro infondate regole... Ma non è risaputo che la vita abbatte ogni imposizione, e che l'acqua, più la ostacoli, più un giorno scorrerà potente?

Questa è la storia di una storia che non ti ho mai narrato per intero, zia, fin dal principio, questo è un racconto, almeno per adesso, senza un'apparente fine.

Non so come andrà a finire, e forse nemmeno lo voglio sapere, forse va bene così: ché ogni giorno vedo le rondini volare sopra questi alberi in fiore, e il suo volto che si specchia nel sole, raggiante, il suo profilo si confonde con le colline e i suoi occhi riflettono il cielo. Ed amo amarla.

Io non so cosa mi colpì, di preciso, la prima volta, se i suoi occhi, se il suo volto, se i capelli che ardevano sotto il sole della California, se il suo modo di fare diverso dagli altri.

Diverso sì, perché fissandola vedevo solo una ragazza triste, sperduta, che taceva e urlava imitando gli altri.

In mano teneva un cartellone, e su di esso c'era scritto "Levitico 20:13", con la relativa citazione biblica riportata per esteso.

Di fianco a lei c'era un ragazzo, che oggi so per certo essere Tom, il fidanzato, con cui intende a breve sposarsi, e una donna arrabbiata dall'altro lato, sua madre.

Per un interminabile momento i nostri sguardi si sono incrociati, e l'ho fissata, le ho letto dentro una tristezza che avevo letto solo nelle più commoventi tragedie di Shakespeare, e una cieca obbedienza, quell'obbedienza cieca che quel giorno l'aveva portata lì a marciare.

Non so cosa provó lei in quel momento, ma se provó qualcosa, non lo diede a vedere.

Sta di fatto che un brivido si impossessó del mio stomaco e su di esso si richiuse una morsa gelida che non fatico a ricordare.

Tu mi chiamasti, zia, in quel momento.

Io distolsi per un secondo lo sguardo, e quando mi voltai, la vidi di spalle, presa a baciare il suo ragazzo.

E non mi guardò più.

Almeno per quel giorno.

Infatti, l'odio di chi le stava intorno, di coloro che chiamava e chiama ancora famiglia, la trascinò in tutti i maggiori 'cortei di riparazione' del Paese.

San Francisco. Sacramento. Los Angeles.

Lei c'era sempre. E mi guardava.

In testa a quel triste corteo, lei c'era sempre.

* * *

_**Nota dell'autore: ciao amic* italian*! **_

**_Ho provato a scrivere fanfiction in inglese, ma, per quanto me la cavassi, sentivo di non essere al massimo delle mie potenzialità espressive, e quindi ho pensato: perché non scrivere in italiano?_**

**_Certo, il pubblico è ridotto, ed è la ragione che mi aveva spinto a scrivere in inglese in primo luogo, ma avevo bisogno di tirare questa storia fuori dal mio cuore, perché in un modo o nell'altro valeva la pena di raccontarla insomma :) e quale modo migliore di farlo, se non nella mia lingua? _**

**_Quindi seguitemi, commentate, pubblicate anche voi: facciamo sventolare il nostro tricolore anche su questa categoria del sito!_**

**_Pizza e spaghetti a tutt*! _**


End file.
